With rapid development of mobile terminals, such as mobile phones and tablet computers, the safety issues of these electronic apparatuses have gradually been put on the agenda. For example, the battery protection issues have become more and more important.
Conventionally, the battery protection is mainly performed by: detecting whether the input or output current of the battery exceeds a certain limit via a detection circuit provided inside the battery, and triggering a protection circuit inside the battery if the input or output current of the battery exceeds the certain limit. The protection circuit is used for cutting off the charging circuit or electricity supplying circuit inside the battery, so as to realize the protection of the battery. In addition, the battery protection can also be achieved by detecting the input or output voltage of the battery.
However, even if there is no current input or output, or no voltage input or output in the battery, the battery may still need to be protected. For example, in the case that an external force is applied to the battery, or the interior of the battery expands due to a lot of heat produced by the chemical reaction inside the battery, the battery may easily be damaged, resulting in harms such as explosion of the battery.